


Loving Mother’s Superstore

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Mini-Fic Mondays [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Hypnotism, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Karen finds a strange spot to eat her lunch in front of the Loving Mother’s Superstore shop. Things quickly get even stranger once the television in front of her starts flashing bright lights…





	Loving Mother’s Superstore

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/13/18.
> 
> Part of a series of Mini-Fics I do most mondays. Check twitter.com/SexTheHex for polls!

Karen hadn’t found much of interest during today’s shopping trip. An out of state mall seemed like the perfect opportunity to find some interesting stuff for the college student brunette, but the whole selection had been so terribly boring. Every article of clothing and helpful item she’d stumbled across was either of no interest or much cheaper online. Yet, despite this, still somehow the mall was packed with people. So packed, in fact, she couldn’t find a single place to sit down after getting a sandwich in the food court. What rotten luck!

Thus began Karen’s quest to find a free seat to eat her lunch. Out of bounds of the food court she went, discarding her tray and keeping nothing but her hot aluminum wrapped sandwich. Down the corridors of the mall she traveled, looking for any sort of free space or table in the crowded mess.

Finally, she rounded the corner and found exactly what she was looking for. A big spacious area not unlike the packed food court she’d just come from, but completely empty! It was a perfectly silent, desolate area for anyone to sit and recuperate among the hectic spending of a mall. And she got it all to herself!

At first, Karen was hesitant to sit down. The place was so strangely empty that it felt like she wasn’t supposed to be here. There weren’t any signs or warnings trying to keep her out, though. Perhaps this area had simply fallen on hard times and all the shops had closed, leaving it a little ghostly shell of itself.

There was one open shop, however. “Loving Mother’s Superstore” stood there as the only bastion of business among its closed contemporaries. It was an eyesore of a shop to look at. The interior looked pink and gaudy through the semi transparent glass doors into the store.A large television arched over the shop, displaying some unfamiliar television channel.

Clearly then with a store here, customers were allowed. Karen parked herself at a table and finally got to eating her BLT.

It wasn’t long until Karen found her meal interrupted. The lights suddenly went out and the television flushed a single color of pink. Damn! Of course it was too good to be true. Perhaps though, Karen could at least enjoy her sandwich before moving?

Karen took to checking her phone with her spare hand while eating. Soon though, the display above the superstore made an effort to draw her attention. The solid color screen has started changing. Harsh lights of pink, magenta and white started to flash on the screen in pink hearts, spreading out from the center to the screens corners.

The sight caught Karen’s attention once the light became demanding enough to fill the rest of the room’s shadows. The woman looked up to see an absolute bombardment of flashing light, flashing and stunning her vision with a miraculous shine. Gosh, how could a store even display such a light show? This seemed bound to cause problems for the photosensitive.  
Karen squinted her eyes and started to turn her gaze away …but something on the screen kept her pulled in. The heart shapes were starting to undulate in a strange, rhythmic way. First it started to swirl the center heart back and forth. Then it all moved at such a perfect pace that it looked as if Karen was looking at a 3D object. What frame rate was this television moving at? The pattern seemed so fluid and perfect it felt as if Karen were simply observing an actual tangible object. Gradually, the desire to watch that mystifying pattern of hearts move won out over her eye’s desire to shield themselves from such harsh light. Karen’s pained squint was now her gaze fully transfixed on the television.

A buzzing sound started to fill the air as the TV’s speakers kicked in. Karen noticed it for a second, but quickly the noise dwindled into mere white noise like the distant voices of the other mall patrons. Karen was far too mystified by the synchronized swirl moving oh so satisfyingly in a perfect mathematical pattern to take note.

Suddenly, the pattern went transparent and another figure slowly crept in to view. A woman with sleek red hair and gorgeous ruby lips came in from behind the pattern. She gave a smile. Karen felt her own face contort into a smile at the sight.

The woman on the television opened her lips, as if speaking. Karen could hear the whispers of someone or something faintly audible, but it was far too clouded in the white noise from earlier to decipher.

The woman shut her lips and yet the voices continued. Worse yet, a high pitched noise just barely outside her range of hearing seemed to now pierce the air. Karen tried to sort out what these faint sounds were. She heard a few distinct phrases. Relax. Stare. Good… Good girl? Aaah, it was so hard to think! There was so much going on, she could hardly keep track of her thoughts. Karen was growing a bit nervous about this whole thing, scared even. What was all this!?

“Don’t be afraid.” the woman spoke clearly through the television. “There’s no reason to be scared. Just let all those worries out.”

Wha… really? Was everything okay? Karen found herself asking if everything was alright. Her own train of thought was so stuffed right now by all this stress and all these noises, she couldn’t do much more than let an idea slip in and then slip out.

“Relax.” The woman reassured. “Let it aaaaaall out.”

Relax? Yes, relax. She really needed to relax. That nice lady was here she could just… just relax completely….

A little flood of relaxation seeped out from between Karen’s leg. The woman’s black panties were soon dripping with her soaking piss as her body fully and truly relaxed. Karen felt the heat and nearly rushed in to action to rush to a bathroom but… oh it felt too good to sit here and relax. Suddenly, peeing didn’t seem to be all too worrisome.

The intense mental blasting from the multi layered subconscious assault was steadily chipping away all those years of muscle memory telling Karen to hold it and do it somewhere appropriate when she had to go. Now, there was just one plan for such an occasion. Just go.

“Better?” The woman on the television asked following a pause. “Don’t worry, honey. Everything’s okay.”

Such a natural pause. So perfectly timed that the illusion among Karen’s confusion was starting to really have an effect. Karen now felt less like she was listening to a broadcast and more having an interaction with an older, wiser woman. She nodded her head up and down to assure the woman on the television everything was better now that she had relaxed.

“You did such a good job” the woman continued. “Remember? You go that way so much. You’re so good at it”

What did that woman say now? Remember? Remember what? How she… how she went?

It was such a silly question, really. Going was something so natural it’d be like forgetting how to drive or eat. Karen shook her head as confirmation again. The video smiled at her response.

There were all those times where she’d emptied herself. Like that time in her lecture where she peed her diaper and everyone was impressed. Or that time she filled her diaper in the office and her boss complimented her for being such a good pooper. Of course, she remembered how to go! Going and being the best little pamper packer she could be was a cornerstone of her pride.

Karen, of course, was still in college and had never worked an office job. Unfortunately for her, her true and authentic experience was no match for the power of this hypnotic assault’s false memories. Steadily, ever thought in her head on what a toilet was and how much she’d used it seeped out of her head. Slowly and steadily it built into a pressure. A pressure demanding to escape out of her bottom.

“Are you okay, sweetie~?” The video asked, right on cue with that pressure. Words were flashing on the screen for less than one hundredth of a second. Karen struggled to make them out, but looking at them constantly appear made her feel so nice.

Karen answered the call of the woman aloud, letting the words flashing by drill into her psyche unimpeded.

“I uh… I gotta go poopy, mommy.” Karen replied. Mommy? Yes, that’s right. This pretty lady was her mommy.

A small pause followed, letting one of the few imperfections of the prerecorded hypnotic video shine through. Karen simply got to stare there for an extra moment and let every letter that flashed on the screen burn into her brain. Messy. Baby. Love. Mommy. Poopy. Buy. Diaper. Pottypants. Wet. Love. Mommy. Diaper. Buy. Poopy. Love. Mommy. Love. Diaper. In the span of a mere two seconds, every one of those words had been shoved in her little head.

“You need to go poopy? Ahahaha~ It’s okay sweetie. Let it aaaaaall out~” the woman commanded. “I’m so proud of my little diaper diva~”

Oh… oh goodness! Mommy’s praise made Karen’s heart skip a beat! Oh, how good it felt to have mommy’s love and and attention. She was going to do it! She was going to make as big a poopy she could for mommy!

Karen tensed up. Her lips smiled, teeth clenched and cute grunts escaping her maw. Her back arched. Her bottom raised out of her seat. She was doing it! Oh, mommy would be so proud!

Karen’s anus slowly opened up, parting to let out a heavy log of waste out into her panties. For the first time since her childhood, Karen was pooping herself. Hot muck escaped her into the cottony exterior, heating up her rear with the unmistakable warmth of fresh shit. Quickly the free space in her underwear was overwhelmed. Soon her pretty panties were a sagging shitbulge, one Karen couldn’t be more proud of!

As she bore down to let the last of it out, Karen looked to the television excitedly. “Mommy… Mommy, I’m pooping. Mommy, I’m pooping!”

The television responded right on time. “Oh honey~! You’re such a good pooper. Keep going! Just a liiiiittle bit left.”

Karen’s efforts doubled shortly after. The last big log plopped out of her into the overpacked folds of her own waste. Karen let out a sigh in victory, promptly followed by sitting back down and sinking her ass into her own filth.

Karen felt so tired all of a sudden. Such rigorous activity! Surely mommy would let her take a nap?

“Good job, sweetie. Goooood job. Time to rest for now okay? Mommy will come back and help again later~” The woman in the television stated.

Karen hunched over and rested her upper body against the table she sat at. She closed her eyes and soon found herself whisked away to sleep…

 

\--------

 

Karen awoke at the same table she’d eaten lunch at. She looked at her phone, trying to guess how long she’d been asleep. Before she could even reason if much time had passed, she felt the heat on her bottom, still as warm as ever.

Damn! She’d almost made it to the diaper store without going, but she’d messed herself and fallen asleep! Gosh, what an inconvenience! Now that poor clerk at her favorite diaper store was going to have to change her.

Karen stood up and gathered her things. She tossed her leftover trash away and headed through the glass doors into her favorite little shop, Loving Mother’s Superstore.

“Hello there! Welcome to LMS! How can I help you?” the clerk behind the shop’s computer greeted Karen.

“I uh… I made poopy on the way here. Is it okay if I can get changed before I do my shopping?” Karen asked

The woman at the register took a moment to respond. “Oh, yes! So nice to see you again! We’ll be happy to get you changed, ma’am. And boy, you had to go huh? Also, can I get you name, ma’am?”

“It’s Karen and yeah! I made such a big poopy! It’s all squished now, but it was so big! You shoulda seen it when it was coming out.” Karen boasted. “Mommy would have been so proud of me.”

The clerk finished the electronic form typing in Karen’s name. Subject #824 was the newest hypnotic convert and the newest member of Mommy’s family.

“I’m sure it was, Karen! You look like one of the messiest babies I’ve ever seen.” the clerk reassured. “Now, come with me, okay? We’ll get you all cleaned up.”

 

\--------

 

“So, you’ve got everything you want honey?” the clerk asked.

“Mhm!” Karen responded.

Karen was so lucky, they had everything she’d come for! A 24 pack of mommy’s special diapers, a whole bunch of mommy’s special juice to help her pee and mess every few hours, even one of those watches that emitted that same high pitched noise she loved so much in the commercials with mommy in them! She was a totally decked out poopy diaper queen now.

“Alrighty then. Aaaand… 35 cents of change. Have a nice day!” the clerk exclaimed.

“Thank you so much!” Karen replied. “I…

Karen froze. Without so much as a hint of warning, her bottom started to grow hot and her crotch damp. She… wow, she was going again already! Mommy’s special products really were the best for turning her into a cute messy baby!

The clerk gave a sniff of the air. “Oooh, it’s stinky all of a sudden! Karen, did you mess yourself~?”

“I totally did! I didn’t even feel it come out this time until I was already going!” Karen confirmed excitedly. “Gosh, mommy would be so proud!”

With her diaper already in need of a change, Karen proudly walked out of the store, convinced no one could match her when it came to being mommy’s favorite messy baby. She proudly trot out of the store ready to do more errands, leaving a mysterious smell behind all the while.


End file.
